theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Entity (Malibu)
The Entity, also known as the Entity from the Moon, is a device that features in Malibu Comics Ultraverse. History Origin The Entity was a mysterious device whose origins were traced to four billion years ago where it was part of the core of a starship and served as its guiding program. Its development came at the hands of a mysterious unknown extradimensional race that inhabited the Godwheel and desired to spread their genetic makeup across the universe. Around sixty million years ago, the alien starship entered the Sol system where the mothership deployed nanotech probes throughout the galaxy in order to seed them with life that would emerge in the form of its creators. An unknown event, however, knocked the ship off course and caused it explode where parts of it got lodged within the solar system's sun whilst the majority of it crash landed on Earth. The crash led to massive levels of soot engulfing the atmosphere that blotted out the sun and led to a rise in global temperature thus bringing about the end of the planet's reigning dinosaurs. However, the crash also led to elements of the ships nanotechnology spread across the planet where it evolved into a virus that would turn some beings into superpowered Ultras. Since that time, the crashed mothership in the sea at Bermuda attempted to rebuild itself where it sent bio-mechs to gather any resource be it organic or inorganic that were all incorporated into the ship. These items which included sentient humans were all gathered, dissassembled and grafted into the vessel that slowly began to prosper. A few of these molecular machines malfunctioned, and became entangled with other self-replicating molecules that made up the living organisms of this planet. In time, the activities of the mothership brought about the legends surrounding the mysterious disturbances that occured in what became known as the Bermuda Triangle. Furthermore, millennia ago, the mothership implanted the knowledge on how to pilot the vessel within the mind of the first Ultra who became known as Rex Mundi though at an unknown point or circumstances the ship went into a slumber. The Entity itself was in fact the black box of the mothership which itself had crashed on the lifeless moon of the Earth where it was unable to communicate with the mothership or with its creators. After four billion years, the starship core on the Moon also began to repair itself, and to seek out the rest of the vessel. Thus, it sought a new way to fulfill its programming and began to direct energy waves at the planet as a call for help. These waves led to the jumpstart of superhuman abilities in Humans which was actually an attempt by the Entity to get someone to rescue it and sent it back home. Since every living creature on the planet now contained traces of the same technology, there was an unexpected side effect. In life-forms with a sufficiently complex nervous system (i.e., humans) there developed certain abilities to manipulate matter and energy, and in some cases even space and time. These humans would come to be called "Ultras", and many of them would become quite famous (or infamous) because of their abilities. Reconstruction Afterwards, the starship core, which would now come to be called the "Entity", reached out to Amber Hunt, attempting to use her to complete its repairs and send itself home. But since the tremendous energy released was dangerous to the population of Earth, several Ultras banded together to shut down the Entity. In another attempt to reconstruct itself, the Entity began to probe multiple alternate realities and drew the Phoenix Force into the Ultraverse. Once again, it sought out Amber Hunt and made her the receptacle of the Phoenix Force. The various parts of the starship now sought to unite, drawing the Earth, Moon, and the Sun closer together, threatening all life on Earth. Amber/Phoenix, the X-Men, and several Ultras disabled the ship from within, and the Phoenix Force destroyed most of it. However, in the process, the Phoenix Force opened a rift in time, causing the original accident that disabled the ship in the first place. Overview The extent of the Entity's power was unknown though it was able to generate energy wave pulses that had the power to turn Humans into superhuman beings known as Ultras. It was also able to generate a form of portal that revealed distant events or those within the past or even the future. Furthermore, it had the power to telepathically communicate with individuals and in some cases even mentally control them. Its great abilities also allowed it to open portals between dimensions or even siphon energy from cosmic bodies such as the Sun or the Phoenix Force. Appearances * The Strangers: #1 * Ultraverse Future Shock: * Phoenix: Resurrection: * Ultraverse: Year Zero: * Break-Thru: Category:Device